The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating the removal of an upper coupler plate from a semitrailer and, in particular, to an apparatus that can support the upper coupler plate during its removal. The apparatus allows a single person to remove an upper coupler plate from a semitrailer as well as move the plate to a separate work area.
An upper coupler plate is generally attached to the underside of a front end of a semitrailer and is used to couple a semitrailer to a tractor. As a safety precaution, upper coupler plates are required to be periodically inspected for cracks and other damage. The bottom of an upper coupler plate can be inspected while attached to the semitrailer. However, to perform a complete inspection, the upper coupler plate must be removed from the semitrailer so that the top of the plate can be inspected.
On many semitrailers, the upper coupler plate is removed by removing a plurality of bolts which fasten the plate to the underside of the semitrailer. While the bolts are being loosened and removed, the upper coupler plate must be supported. As most upper coupler plates weigh between 150 and 300 pounds, the process of removing the plate requires the efforts of more than one person. Once the bolts have been removed, the upper coupler plate is manually lowered and carried to a work area for inspection.
Because of the current labor-intensive nature of the process of removing an upper coupler plate from a semitrailer, there exists a need for an apparatus to facilitate the removal of the upper coupler plate. It would be desirable for such an apparatus to allow the upper coupler plate to be removed by a single person. It would also be beneficial if such an apparatus allowed the upper coupler plate to be easily moved to a work area for inspection after it has been removed.